Electronic commerce (e-commerce) sites are configured to offer for sale one or more items and provide virtual shopping carts to facilitate purchase of such items. A user visiting an e-commerce site, or online marketplace, can place one or more items of interest into a virtual shopping cart, and proceed to a checkout process once he or she is ready to purchase the item(s) placed in the cart. Once the user has completed the checkout process, the e-commerce site processes the purchase order to obtain payment and ship the purchased items to the user or hold the purchased items for pick up.